the_hills_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody Always Has To Cry
'''Somebody Always Has To Cry '''is the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Hills. It aired on July 12, 2006. Summary Christmas is here and Lauren doesn't know what to get for Jason. Jordan accompanies Lauren to a jewellery store where Lauren designs diamond-encrusted dog tags to give to Jason. It's also time to get a tree. Jordan, Jason, Heidi and Lauren head to pick one out, then back to the girls' apartment to decorate. Heidi tells everyone that she usually ends up crying during the holidays, and everyone seems a little confused by this revelation. Lauren and Heidi go to breakfast together one morning and discuss Christmas presents. Though Lauren says that she would like necessities for the apartment, her dream gift would be a Chanel bag. Heidi tells Lauren that her hopes are high that Jordan will get her a puppy. Jason loves his dog tags and Lauren and Jason have bought Jordan a gift together, a tattoo. Lauren gets her Chanel bag, but when Heidi opens her gift, she finds a stuffed Chihuahua inside. Heidi asks Jordan when she can get a real one and he tells her "after Christmas." When she asks if it's after Christmas yet, Lauren tells her yes and in walks Jordan with a wrapped box with air holes. When Heidi opens the box, inside she finds a live Chihuahua which she names Bella. Fast forward to New Year's Eve. Heidi and Lauren go to a hair salon to get their hair done for the party later in the evening. At the salon, Lauren receives a test message from Jason. Meanwhile, Jordan and Jason are working out and discussing an old friend of Lauren's. Jason tells Jordan that David, a guy Lauren used to like, is calling her when he knows that Lauren and Jason are together. At the salon, Lauren is asking Heidi what she did wrong when Jason calls her. Jason calls to argue with Lauren and then hangs up on her. Everybody's ready for a good night, but, at the club, Jason starts talking to Lauren and implies that they won't be together after the New Year. When Lauren asks him why he said this, Jason tells her he just meant that they should wait to discuss any tension until tomorrow. But the argument only gets more heated and Jason begins telling Lauren that all she does is constantly make mistakes. Lauren can't take it anymore and leaves the party. Heidi runs outside after Lauren. Though Lauren tells Heidi to go back to the party, Heidi refuses and leaves the party with Lauren. Jason realises that he's messed up big time and asks Jordan for help. Jason calls Lauren to apologise, but she doesn't want to talk to him. Jason buys a bouquet of roses from a street vendor and tells their limo driver to make it to Lauren's house before midnight. At 11:57pm, Jason calls Lauren and asks her to come downstairs. Though she tells him she won't, Heidi and Lauren head down to the garage where Jason and Jordan have just arrived. Jason gives Lauren a passionate kiss, right on the stroke of midnight. Category:The Hills Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes